An Eternal piece of Love
by JustaRandomPokeTrainer
Summary: The TRio receive orders to find a powerful orb in Akala Island but things spiral out of control when Jessie is kidnapped by a tribe of Pokemon that protects the orb. Will James and Meowth save her and found the secret behind the coveted Life orb?
1. Where are you when I need you the most?

Note: I don't own Pokémon. It belongs to their respective owners. All characters here belongs to the Pokemon and TV Tokyo. English it's not my mother language so I hope you understand the reason of some writing errors.

 **Chapter 1: The Boss's order** **s**

"Sir! Jessie, James and Meowth reporting, sir!" the three thieves saluted to the device, where the face of their boss appeared, the man stroking the cream colored fur of his faithful Persian.

" _I've received some updates about your current status at Melemele Island's mission. I also heard that you got the Mimikium Z! Good job!"_ the man congratulated.

"Yes, it's true! I have already used it and it sure is powerful in addition to Mimikyu power, it turns into a good weapon!" Jessie said, being her the owner of the pokemon and the crystal Z.

" _Now, I have a new mission for you to take a break from following that rat!"_ he informed.

"We are all ears, sir!" James spoke.

" _You're going for a expedition to Akala island! There are plenty of strong pokemon there and also a powerful object that I want you to bring to me!"_ he informed, Persian purring.

"What is that object, boss?" Meowth asked, ignoring the jeaulously he had just to look at the Persian in Giovanni's lap.

" _It's called the Life orb."_ The screen suddenly changed to a picture of a rock-like object with the a lilac tone and tiny sparkles. In the center of the orb was a inscripted a picture of a little flame. " _This orb has an imense power that Team rocket can use in it's favor."_

"Sounds very malefic!" Jessie grinned.

" _But this orb is also very dangerous!"_ Giovanni continued " _It was created with the souls of humans and pokemon and to activate it's immense power it needs a sacrifice!"_ James gulped. He was no longer enjoying the conversation.

" _There are many people and even pokemon fighting for this orb but there's a tribe that has been protecting it during thousands of years but I'm sure you're ready to get it!"_ The boss finished.

"Yes, we will, sir!" Jessie saluted once again. James shivred at her determination.

"Be careful! Contact me asap!" he said and the screen went black.

Jessie and Meowth shared a victory dance "The boss liked our work!" she said.

"And we trusted us for a new mission!" the cat proudly said.

James looked at his partners, unsure of the future ahead. He didn't like the idea of get in trouble for a stupid rock...that could kill. Especially when Jessie was involved.

"Hey, Jim? Earth calling James!" Meowth waved his paw, breaking the line of James's thoughts.

"Uhh..!" James said clueless.

"Aren't you happy for our team?"Jessie asked a little bit annoyed. Meowth nooded at her question.

"Well... I-I think..." James stuttered, sweating heavilly.

"Jim is afraid!!! HAAAHAHHA!" Meowth cracked, rolling like a foul in the grass. Jessie picked her mallet and hit Meowth's head, making him stop.

James felt uncomfortable but confused at Jessie's reaction. He thought she was going to laugh too but she felt compassion for her partner.

"It's ok to be afraid! But we're a team and we'll go it together!" she showed a determinated expression.

James felt better with her attitude. She was right. They were a team and a team sticks together no matter what happens, always there to support each other.

After some time to pack up their belongings in the ballon's basket, the rockets sailed through the sky, trying to avoid Bewear's gaze at the same time. That bear was sure over protective.

They reached the highest altitude they could and let the wind ride them to Akala.

"The sky looks beautiful!" Jessie spoke, pointing at the sky painted with orange and yellow tones and the sun starting to set.

James wanted to say something like " _You're much more beautiful!"_ but he held the urge to confess the feelings he had for his partner.

"You're right!"

Jessie sighed "Have you ever wondered why don't we have more moments like this?"

James's eyes shone "What do you mean?"

"I always thought we could look at the sky, at the world around more! There are so many beautiful places and opportunities around the world!" she shaded a smiled that soon faded into sadness "I guess those oppurtunities aren't meant for us!"

James shook his head and held her hand, Jessie blushing a bit "No, Jess! Those opportunities are made for everyone but the only thing you need is to grab the right ones!" James shifted his gaze to the sky "And with the time they will turn into something beautiful!"

Jessie looked at him stunned. This guy sure wasn't made for Team rocket. He deserved so much better: a family, a better life...and love. Jessie remembered James's crazy fianceé, Jessiebelle but that wasn't love. James was scared to death of her.

Then it hit her. If James ever found his true love...she would be left behind and, despite the fact that Jessie didn't like to admit, she would be.. jeaulous. But if that means he was happy, Jessie would never intrefere in his happiness, even if that meants to live sad for the rest of her life.

James's hand stopped Jessie from her thoughts "Jess! Are you ok?" he asked.

She quickly assumed her leader stand again "Yeah, I'm fine! Let's go! I can see Akala island from here!" she pointed from the opposite side of the balloon.

Meowth grabbed the binoculars and confirmed "Yeah! We're finnally here! Let's get that orb for the boss!"

James faked excitement. He really didn't like the idea of stealing such powerful object like the boss mentioned.

The balloon landed quietly in the vegetation near the famous a Wela volcano. The TRio prepared their supplies for their expedition in search for the Life orb.

James picked a guide he had from a collection about the Alola region. He decided to search for something more about that orb.

Jessie and Meowth walked in the front trying to find a road that could possibily lead them to the wanted object.

After some minutes of walking, James finnally found in his book what he was looking for.

"Ummm...Here says that the orb has never been studied before. The only thing that says here is what the boss told us!"

Jessie sighed "Guess we have to stick with the information we have" Meowth nooded at sighed too.

James kept reading quietly. He found some more information about the tribe that protected the orb.

"O ke ahi lunā is the name of the tribe that protects the Life orb since five thousands years ago. It is formed by extremely wild alolan Marowak" James shrived as he read "but also says that they have uncommon powers like telepathy!" he said.

Jessie and Meowth ran to his side "We can also capture them and bring them to the boss! He would be so happy if he had telepathic pokemon in his possession." she added.

"Yeah! We would get a huge promotion!" the cat cheered. James smiled at his companions.

"Well, it says that they live very near from the volcano, in a plateau completely surrounded by trees and..." James stopped as Jessie ran like crazy through the forest.

"Jess, wait!" he said but was interrupted by Meowth, who ran like crazy too.

He ignored them and kept reading the last part "It his extremely dangerous to invade their territory! As the time passed, lots of people and pokemon gained interest for the mysterious Life orb's powers. Even the Marowak decided to use the orb in their favor! During the called "Horror Alolan years", the Marowak had a weird interest for female humans and rumors say, that they were used for sacrifices to activate the orb." At this point, James was shaking like a leaf.

"Unexpectedely, the orb never activated, and since today they keep searching for the right female to activate the orb's powers!" James closed the book and almost passed out.

 _"Why..humans? ...females?...that orb is driving them crazy!"_ James thought. He ran to Meowth and grabbed his paw gently.

"Maybe we should g-go back! Search for a-another thing!" he suggested and Meowth eyed him suspiciously.

"Why are ya so scared?" he asked, knowing that since the boss told them to search the orb, Jamed started to behave oddly.

James wasn't scared for him. He was scared for Jessie. Those crazy numbskulls Marowak could do anything to her and he would never apologize himself if something bad happens to Jessie.

"No...it's! Uhh...Jess, don't you think we should go back?" James asked his female partner.

"Jess..?" he almost choked when the only answer he received was complete silence.

"JESSIE! JESSIE!" he screamed, running through bushes, trying to find any signs of her.

Meowth held the urge to fury swipe him "Jim! Calm down! Jess can take care of herself!"

The lavender haired didn't answer and simply tossed the book to Meowth, who caughted it and opened in the page about the Marowak and the Life orb.

Meowth read the last paragraph and gulped "Uh...Ooh..."

\--R--

Jessie walked and whistled happy around the forest.

"Those Marowak don't stand a chance agaisnt the Team Rocket power!" she said triumphantly, her arms raised to the sky.

The forest was getting thick, almost without sunlight passing through the big trees and Jessie stopped in a dead end.

"Uhhh.. I think I went into the wrong way!" Jessie decided to go back to where she was before, trying to find more signs of Marowak's presence.

The walking was getting bigger and the time passed and no signs of the Marowak. The sun was also heating the environment, so it was scorching hot.

Jessie sat near a tree, trying to catch her breath

"God, where the hell are James and Meowth?" she sighed and rested her eyes for a while.

The breeze passed through Jessie's hair and with it a weird rustling from the vegetation.

The magenta haired girl stood up as soon as the sound reached her ears "Alright, James! This is not funny!" she said, her voice cracking.

When no one answered she picked Mimikyu's pokeball "Meowth, I know it's you! Stupid furball!"

Once again silence.

Jessie's hand moved to release her pokemon but was stopped by big bone, hitting the pokeball far away from Jessie.

"What? Who is it? Who's there?" she grabbed her trobbing hand.

The silence filled the environment again. Jessie shook her head in anger and walked to retrieve her pokeball.

Just a few steps and suddenly, a pokemon landed in front of her. Much to her surprise, it was and Alolan Marowak.

"Oh...! I found one!" she cheered "Now tell me where's that stupid powerful orb!" she ordered, pointing a finger at the pokemon.

The Marowak nooded and another one attacked Jessie from behind with a rope made of vine, tackling her.

She fell on the floor and felt her wrists getting tied behing her back "What do you think you are doing?" the rocket girl tried to free herself but more Marowak appeared from the trees and tied another rope around her chest firmly.

"Let me...go!" she said, as her lungs were crushed against her ribs. Jessie was surrounded helpless by Alolan Marowak that didn't look happy with her presence.

Before she could argue more, Marowak stricked her head with his bone and Jessie instantly fell unconscious on the ground, a bruise forming in her forehead.

"Marow! Maro!" the Marowak instructed his comrades and they all together carried Jessie to her doom, far away from her friends and the world she knew.

Will James and Meowth find her just in time to save her?

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. I won't let you go from my arms

**Chapter 2:** **Here for you**

"J-Jessie!" James sobbed, tears wetting his face completely "C'mon, say something!" he marched through the forest, Meowth searching for his teammate in the wider vegetation.

"Jess! It's your partner, Meowth! It was me who used all your hair spray!" he tried secretely to cheer James up. But to no avail.

They wandered what looked like hours. Now completely exausted and demotivated for the search of the orb. They didn't care now. Their only and main concern was Jessie.

It was already night. The stars and the full moon decorating the deep blue sky. Meowth suggested James to stop a bit (even though he protested at first) and set up their campsite with a improvised camp fire made with the few sticks and twigs they found.

James released Mareanie, who for the first time didn't bite James's head as she noticed the sorrow in his emerald eyes.

"Marea?" she asked, jumping to his lap.

James brushed his tears from his face "It's nothing, I'm fine! Why don't you go catch some sleep?" he suggested with a forced smile.

Mareanie shook her head and noticed that the red head female wasn't there. Then she associated that with James's sadness. It all made sense.

"Mare! Mareanie Mare?" she asked once again but this time James didn't understand and montioned to Meowth to translate.

"She asked if you loved Jessie?" Meowth laughed a bit as he translated.

James stood quiet. He didn't want to break the little pokemon's heart. He knew that Mareanie had a platonic obessession with him.

"Mare! Mareanie Ma Mare Marenie!" she said.

"She said that she knows that you love her! That you shouldn't deny it!" Meowth instantly translated.

James lowered his head "You're right! I love her! I'm sorry Mareanie but my heart belongs to her but don't forget that I held a special place for other people and pokemon I love in my heart too!" he hugged the tiny pokemon, who hugged him back with a smile.

"I guess Mareanie doesn't mind!" Meowth spoke, eating some of the few food they had.

"Tommorrow we'll find her! No matter what!" James said with determination.

They ate the food together and surrendered to the silence of the starry and calm night, never getting Jessie out of their minds.

\--R--

A weird smoke smell corrupted the air. The flames of the fire dancing with the wind. The full moon's light stiring Jessie from her slumber.

She opened her eyes and her first vision was a lot of pokemon. Alolan Marowak to be more precise, all dancing with their on fire bone clubs.

"Where am I?" Jessie asked to herself with a whisper. She moved her head and she noticed that she looked higher than the pokemon.

Well, she was higher that them anyway but she was really higher now. Not her normal stature.

She moved her hands to find out she was still tied up. The rope was still heavily tightened around her chest and wrists, limiting her movements.

But she was tied to a big log of a tree in the center of what looked like a ritual.

" _You're awake!"_ a voice ecoed in Jessie's mind.

"Who are you?" she panicked as the voice filled her head.

A big old looking Marowak appeared in front of her, holding a bone studeed with shining and colorful jewels.

" _Let me introduce myself! I'm ke kanaka kahiko lunā, the guardian of_ _O ke ahi tribe! You can call me Kena for short!"_ he said.

"So it's true! You're telepathic!" Jessie commented.

" _Yes! It's our old method to communicate with humans."_ Kena replied.

"This must be a mistake! I don't know what do you want from me! Just please let me go!" Jessie panicked, struggling with her bonds.

" _I'm afraid I can't do that. You're the chosen one for our ritual."_ he informed with his calm and old voice.

"Ritual?" she asked afraid.

" _I must have heard of the Life orb. We've be protecting this orb since a long time ago. It has an immense power that we now need to conquer."_ he told, holding his bone for support.

"I know that! But can you please tell me what I have to do with it?" Jessie screamed.

 _"That's where you enter. We want to know the potential of this orb! No one was ever able to activate it. We'll use you to try to activate it once again."_

What does that mean?!" Jessie shaded tears in the corners of her eyes.

" _The sacrifice will be centered in the moon's angle, the Life orb will be set in your neck. All the Marowak will be reunited in circle around the sacrifice and a sacred will-o-whisp will be released. The fire will burn the sacrifice and her soul will fuel the orb"_ Kena explained.

Jessie was completely scared now "No! Please! There's no need in doing it! We can talk about this in a less violent way!" she stuttered.

" _I'm deeply sorry! You were chosen by the Life orb. The light in his center showed a picture of you. Guess it will work this time"_ The old Marowak said.

" _But we saw another blurry image on the orb! It had another person there too!"_ an younger Marowak said.

" _We saw her on the orb so that's our final decision! We'll executate the ritual at midnight!"_ he said, returning to the other Marowak's side.

"NO! Untie me, please! JAMES!!! COME BACK TO ME!" Jessie painfully screamed, her voice ecoing through the forest.

\--R--

James bolted up from his sleep scared. He just though he heard a scream..Jessie's scream. Calling for him.

"It must be my imagination! She would never scream for me if she was in danger!" James shook his head "Wait...danger! She must be in danger!" he unzipped his sleeping bag and sped off through the dark forest.

Meowth streched his body as he heard James's voice "Jim! Where are ya goin'?" he asked, ready to follow but he noticed Mareanie sleeping so he stayed protecting the water pokemon.

James ran through trees at a speed that he thought he wasn't capable of. He looked like an athlete in a race.

"Jess! Say something!" he screamed, his legs never ceasing to run.

James stopped when he heard a scream. Not a normal scream, a scream of agony and pain. _Jessie...please...be ok._

James followed his instincts. He wanted Jessie. He couldn't lose her! Those Marowaks were completely unexpected, they could do whatever they wanted with her. James looked at the stars as he ran.

The future of his dreams flashed before his eyes. James confessing his feelings for Jessie. She feeling the same for him and his proposal. Jessie saying yes and James wearing a tuxedo and Jessie a beautiful white long dress in their wedding's day.

He wanted to share his life with her. Make love with her and have children.

"I can't lose you!" he screamed to the sky "Just please tell me you're fine!" he cried, his eyes wattering again.

James stopped when he saw lights. Lights from fire. He came closer slowly and moved his hands through the bushes and trees to see.

What he saw almost made him faint.

Lots of Marowaks with dissapointed looks in their faces, making weird dances around a ritual and...Jessie.

Completely covered with burns and wounds, laying on the ground still.

"JESSIE!" James released a pained scream at the sight of his injured partner, forgetting the pokemon and running to her side.

He carefully held her in his arms, placing her head in his chest "Jess! Say something!" he ordered in a quiet tone.

He felt her giving a rasped breath "C'mon, Jess! Don't give up now!" he whispered, placing a smooch in her head.

One of the Marowak watched James and something flashed in his head _"It's him!"_ all the Marowak looked at him.

" _The guy that appeared in the Life orb! It had the exact blue shade of hair!"_

Normally James would contest, saying that his hair was lavender not blue, but with Jessie's life flashing before his eyes, he didn't dare to open his mouth.

"Jessie, You can do it! Don't let this defeat you, you have to stay with me! Give me a sign, Jess!" he said in a attempt of reviving his teammate.

But her answer was silence.

James moved to the Marowak, caressing Jessie's hair "What have you done with her? Why did you do this?" he accused, gritting his teeths.

 _"We wanted to activate the orb and we used her to do it."_ Kena explained " _But it didn't work."_

James looked back at Jessie and noticed the orb pendant in her neck, completely intact "You're just despicable monsters who only care about power! People's lives is much more important that any kind of power you want to get!" James screamed.

The Marowak remained quiet.

"Can't you see you took a life? The life of the only I genuinely love!" James screamed "She deserved much better than this and you killed her!" James pressed Jessie to his chest.

"I wanted to tell her! Tell her how much important she is to me. The only woman I met in my life that was capable of respecting and helping me when I needed the most. She has her defects but I guess everyone has. Her short temper gave to the world a bad image of her but she's more than that: she's beautiful, strong, passionate, a good friend, a fighter and my...o-only and t-true...l-love!" James stuttered the last part.

"Bring her back to me, God! Don't take her from me now!" James screamed in agony "Breath, Jessie, breath! I love the way you are! Just please, come back to me!" he let his tears ran through his face, hitting the orb still secured in her neck.

The Marowak eyed the two them with guilt. They never experienced such demonstration of love in their lives.

The orb in Jessie's neck started to glow, a bright light making James's eyes opening. He watched the orb with his mouth agape.

Then, the world and the Marowak around him and Jessie diseappeared and he came in focus with a place with light blue sky, full of white and fluffy clouds.

"Am I in heaven?" James asked, never letting go of Jessie.

" _Well, it's not like that!"_ an amplified voice spoke.

"Who are you?!" James inquired.

" _I am the voice inside this orb! The spirit that fuel the power of this object!"_ He said.

"That means...it worked. Jessie is really dead and her spirit is fuelling this orb!" James sadly spoke.

 _"I think you didn't understand. I'm the spirit of this orb...the Love orb!"_ the voice said.

"Love? I thought it was called Life orb!" James said.

 _"That's what everyone thinks! This orb is nothing more than a Love orb! The only thing that fuels this orb it's true love."_

James was quiet.

 _"I was created a long time ago by two people that deeply loved each other! Since today, everyone thought I was created by souls of people and pokemon and that they needed a sacrifice to activate me!"_ he paused _"The thruth is that the only thing that fuels me is true love! I never saw true love since I was createad by those lovers...until now."_

"You mean...me and Jessie?" he asked stunned.

 _"Yes! You'se two have the power of true love in your hearts! You are made for each other and you...James...you activated my power!"_ the orb spoke.

James looked at Jessie "I'm afraid...she's gone! She ain't c-coming back!" James cried again, his tears splashing Jessie's face.

The voice confirmed James's suspicion _"You're right! She's gone. The burns were too much for her to handle but I can fix that!"_

James's eyes widened "You can...bring her back?"

" _Yes, but you have to unleash the power inside you! All the love you have for her!"_

James nooded "I'll prove it! Just please, bring her back to me!" James pleaded.

 _"Right, here's what you have to do! I'm going to bring Jessie back and you have 24 hours to help her and reveal your power! If not..."_

He nooded "You ain't going to cure her wounds?" James asked.

 _"No! You have to help her. I know you can do it!"_ he finished.

"Right! I will...for the one I love the most!" James said determinated.

Then Jessie's chest started to glow and James felt her heart beating again and her chest rising steady "Jess...It's me, James!" he picked her chin.

Jessie stirred and she saw James's emerald yes shining with worry but happiness too "Jessie!" he spoke relieved.

"Jam-mes..." she muttered and rested her head in his shoulder.

 _"She's very weak. You have to act fast!"_ the voice said _"It's up to you now!"_

The heaven-like landscape disappeared and James was back at their base at Melemele Island. Bewear was out of sight, probably looking for them.

"C'mon, Jess!" he placed her gently in a matress of leaves, removing her gloves and boots and then her Team rocket's jacket.

"I'm going to take care of you, just please hold on!" he grabbed her hand and he felt her squeezing his own.

"J-James...I'm sorry...for not telling you sooner how much I love...you" she muttered with a smile.

"It's ok! I never told you too! So...I love you...Jessica." he confessed. Jessie rested her head on the matress and breathed the fresh air around.

"I'm going to get some cold water for your burns." he said and ran to a nearby lake. James picked some water with his canteen and grabbed a first aid kit from their base.

"I'm going to take care of you! Don't fall asleep, Jessie." he warned, splashing her burned arms, neck and face with a wet cloth.

Jessie nooded and grabbed his free hand.

James finished wrapping her burned arms, forehead and neck with wet bandages "Jess, I have to see the state of your chest. Your legs aren't that bad but I have to remove your black shirt" he blushed at the thought of seeing her almost naked.

"Do it...James." she said.

He nooded and removed her shirt, tossing it to the ground and massaging her chest with the cloth.

"I'm sorry...for this." he excused, being a man who respected the women's privacy.

"Shut up, James...if you love me, you have to see me like this more times!" she teased and smiled.

James blushed and laughed "Guess...you're right!" he finished and jumped to her side, letting her place her head in his shoulder.

"Now you have to breath with me. Take the pain away!" he grabbed her hands and they both breathed in a rhytmic way.

"Can you feel it?" Jessie asked after some long minutes of silence, her blue eyes half-closed and mouth curved into a satisfied smirk.

James thought he was losing her again. Maybe she was getting delusional and was dying again.

"What is it?" he asked, holding back tears.

James felt her breath in his neck "Our hearts are beating at the same time...I can feel our love rising!" she smiled, closing her tired eyes.

"Oh, Jessie!" he couldn't hold back the tears anymore "I can feel it too!" he sobbed, caressing her palid face.

Jessie noticed his sadness and worry and pinched his neck "I'm not dying, idiot! Don't worry..." she guaranted with a tiny smile.

James nooded. If she was saying she was fine, he was going to believe her.

"Kiss me..." she whispered.

"What?" James asked, taken back by her sudden wish.

"You heard me...I want you.." she said once again.

James just wished we wasn't dreaming. Here she was, the love of his life, asking to be kissed, accepting his love back. He was so happy.

James's soft lips came in contact with Jessie's and the world instantly drifted apart from them.

The love between them raised, the heat of their bodies together as well. Their souls united with one single movement of their tongues. As the kissed deepened, the orb, still around Jessie's neck shone with a blinding glow.

James grabbed Jessie's waist and the light engulfed them. After some minutes, that looked like an eternity, the voice spoke again to James.

 _"You did. You just proved your true love! Here's your reward: Jessie's well being...and heart!"_

Then, they broke the kiss and Jessie fell in James's arms.

"Jessica! Are you okay?!" he asked worried.

He took her arms and untied the bandages around them, revealing her skin: completely cured, without any sign of a burn. He then did the same with the rest of her bandaged body parts. Jessie was completely cured.

"James!" she suddenly embraced him with her arms, happy for being with him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked relieved.

"Much better!" she kissed his cheek and grinned.

Then, from the path that lead them to their base, showed up Bewear, holding Meowth and Mareanie with his big paws.

"James! Jessie, you're okay!" Meowth beamed and the bear let go of him. Meowth ran with in fours to his human patners's side.

"I'm so relieved!" he jumped and cuddled Jessie' neck. The girl embraced him back "I missed you, furball!"

"James, why did you ran like this? And did you get here? Bewear took you'se first?" he inquired, letting go of Jessie.

"It's a long story! It's hard to believe!" he answered, looking back at Jessie.

"I believe in you and Jess, Jim!" Meowth placed himself next to them "You can tell me!"

James and Jessie told Meowth what happened. Since when Jessie was kidnapped to when James kissed her and she was cured. The cat was fascinated with the story but he believed them.

"Then you, Bewear and Mareanie appeared!" James finished, picking his water and poison tyoe pokemon.

"That sounds really like one of those fairy tales but this is real! Oww!" The cat commented, stunned.

"Well, everything is fine now! Why don't we grab a bite?" Jessie suggested.

"Yes!" James and Meowth said happilly, the cat running to Bewear's berries collection, and eating some of them.

"James!" Jessie grabbed his arm, before he could go eat with Meowth.

"What is it, Jess?" he sat back at her side, holding her waist.

"Thank you for helping me!" Jessie said "I have something to tell you!" she confessed.

James nooded and hung on for her confession.

"When I was...dead" she choked with the word "I saw my mom, Miyamoto!" she paused, James noticing her insectury regarding to the subject "We passed some time chatting and then she told me...if I wanted to stay with her or...go back to you." Jessie told.

James looked at her eyes, Jessie looking at his "I chose you!" she embraced him, kissing him in his lips.

"That means that voice, It was her!" James concluded.

Jessie's blue eyes shone.

"So the orb wasn't made by the power of two lovers but with the love between mother and daughter...you and her!" James thought.

"But how can your love be as strong as the love between you and her? They said the tribe protected the orb since thousands of years ago but that's impossible! Why everyone assumed it was a life orb? I'm so confused!!" James spoke.

"Those are lot of questions, James!" Jessie kissed him. James kissed her back, falling together in the ground.

"About time those two finnally got togetha!" Meowth said, munching a red apple.

\--R--

"Boss! Guess the expriment worked! Miyamoto's wish is finnally granted!" a scientist told in front of Giovanni's desk.

"About those exprimental Alolan Marowak. Should I tell someone to get them back to the laboratory?" the scientist asked.

"No! Let them live in peace. So the guides we gave to James really helped!" Giovanni commented.

"Yes! Cassidy and Butch did a good job writing them!" the scientist spoke, scribling in his chart.

"Now that Miyamoto finnally met her daughter again and Jessie and James are finnally together, I will contact them and give them a raise or something" he sighed, stroking Persian.

"Right!" the scientist saluted.

"You're dismissed!" The scientist got out of the Giovanni's office, going back to work.

Giovanni looked at the big window behind him "Mom...Madame boss" he corrected "you were right! That Miyamoto person was really a mad but caring woman" he spoke "The thing she did just see her daughter one more time!"

"Prr!" the Persian purred and fell asleep in his lap.

The moon was still full outside and the sky pitch dark.

" _My Jess! You did it. You finnally found your Prince Charming! Take good care of her...James."_

The End ;)

A/N: This one was really hard to write, especially the last part. I wanted some suspense but I wanted to make sense as well.

I hope you liked it! Review, please!


End file.
